


If Endless

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon SuperS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence. Queen Badiane began to smile after she viewed Sailor Soldiers writhing.





	If Endless

I never created Sailor Moon.

Queen Badiane began to smile after she viewed Sailor Soldiers writhing from eternal nightmares in Dream Coffins for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
